There's A Dragon In My Soup Dear Merlin
by TheDailyKnight
Summary: Dinner time brings a surprise for Arthur. Technically this is a Merthur story, but the dragon steals the show. I do not own Merlin or Arthur. All characters of the story are the property of the relevant owners. No infringement/offense is intended.


**There's A Dragon In My Soup (Dear Merlin, Dear Merlin)**

"Merlin!"

Arthur's angry yell carried down the corridor to where Merlin had just begun to descend the staircase. He stopped and frowned. He'd only been gone for two minutes. What could possibly have upset Arthur in two little minutes?

He shrugged to himself and turned around. _Just about anything_, he thought as he made his way back along the corridor and into Arthur's room. He closed the door behind him and looked over at the desk. He tried to stifle a chuckle at what he saw there.

"Merlin, there appears to be a dragon in my soup."

And so there was. Aithusa sat in the middle of the steaming broth, licking up the meal, quite oblivious to the upset he was causing. He glanced up at Merlin.

_Merlin. Hello!_

The telepathic voice hit Merlin with such cuteness that he almost melted. Aithusa hiccupped and sprayed a fountain of sparks into the air. Arthur sat well back as if Aithusa was a loaded weapon.

"Chef's Special?" tried Merlin weakly.

_Aithusa, get out of there. That's the Prince's meal. How did you get here?_

"Very funny, Merlin. Did you put it there?"

_He's the Prince? Why didn't you say? Do you love him? Uncle Kilgarrah says you do._

"No, I didn't, but I know who he is."

_Yes. Even if he's in a bad mood. Now do as you're told. Get out of that soup._

"Who is he?"

Aithusa climbed out of the bowl and licked himself clean. Then he turned and inspected Arthur critically.

"That's Aithusa. Remember, I told you about him. He's the dragon I hatched."

_Why is he looking at me as if he hates me?_

"I see. What is he doing in my dinner?"

_It's because you've bathed in and eaten most of his dinner. Would you like it if I came and rolled on your... whatever you eat... and ate most of it?_

"Keeping it warm?"

"Merlin, as if it wasn't bad enough that you discuss our problems with Kilgarrah, you're now serving me with your hatchling?"

_I'd eat it anyway. _

_That is beside the point._

"No, I wouldn't want you to eat him. He's my baby."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Why was he in my dinner?"

_Why were you in his dinner?_

_I was hungry._

"He was hungry. He must have flown in through the wrong window, landed on the tray and got trapped under the cover when I put it on. I didn't know he was there, I swear."

_How did you know?_

_Just a guess. Flutter your eyelids at Arthur now and say hello._

_He looks cranky._

_He usually looks cranky if he's hungry. Especially if his dinner's inside you._

_I could return it to him. You know, like mummy dragons do._

Aithusa opened his mouth and before Merlin could stop him, he had regurgitated into Arthur's lap. Arthur leapt backwards and looked down at the mess all over his clothes in disgust.

_He didn't like it?_

_Mummy humans don't do that kind of thing._

_Oh. Sorry._

_You didn't know._

Merlin sighed. "He's just trying to be friendly. He was sorry about stealing your food and that you were upset and he decided to let you have your dinner back. It's what mother dragons do to bring food back to their babies. He assumed we did the same thing. Sorry about that. He's only a baby."

Arthur sighed as Aithusa cocked his head and blinked adoringly at him. He skittered closer to Arthur's hand and rubbed his cheek against it.

"He says that he's sorry and can he stay tonight? He promises that he'll behave."

"Are you making this up?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Why isn't he talking then?"

"He hasn't learned how yet. He has to communicate with me telepathically. It's easier for a dragon to do that than speak. I speak for him. I am, technically, his mother."

Aithusa pushed his head under Arthur's palm and nuzzled him hopefully.

"He says... No, Aithusa, I can't say it like that. No!"

"Say what like what?"

"Aithusa, no. Aithusa!"

Merlin clutched his hands to his head as Aithusa screamed at him.

"Fine! Fine! I'll say it like that if you'll just quit yelling. Ok. Yes, fine!"

"What did he say?"

He said, "Pleeeeeese, Princey?"

"He called me 'Princey'?"

"He can't quite manage 'Arthur' yet. He calls you 'Princey A't-er'."

Arthur smiled and looked down at Aithusa. He was met with an adoring, hopeful pair of eyes. His heart melted and he tickled Aithusa absently behind his ear. The young dragon crooned with delight.

"I suppose so," he sighed as Aithusa yelped with joy. "Just keep him out of the way and definitely don't let my father see him."

"Fine, I will do. Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"He says that I have good taste in being your mate."

Arthur grinned. "Yes, you do."

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"He says can you show him how you sword fight?"

Arthur laughed. "Merlin, I will show him how _you_ sword fight before I show him my skills. He might learn something about how not to do it."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Aithusa took to the wing and landed lightly on Arthurs shoulder, crooning into his ear.

"You smell nice," he says.

"Oh, good. Erm, thanks, Aithusa."

The baby dragon settled his head contentedly on the top of Arthur's and buried his snout in his hair. Arthur smiled, reached up and tickled his ears again.

Merlin looked at the pair of them and shook his head happily at the sight of it. Should he tell Arthur that if Aithusa burped in his sleep his golden locks would start smoking? Probably not now. For now, he would leave them to it.

"I'll just go and get you some more food."

"Don't worry about hurrying," replied Arthur as Merlin walked to the door. "Take all the time you need."

He stroked Aithusa tenderly as Merlin left. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad discovery after all.


End file.
